Forever
by Ishipcaryl
Summary: when Daryl finds out Carol is gone he will stop at nothing to find her and show that she's the only thing he cares about. lots of caryl and rated M for some of the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope u like it and here it is

"that's not her" Daryl said as he stood there looking at rick. His Carol killed them? That's not her. "im sorry but I couldn't bring her back here, she has a car and supplies she'll be fine" Rick tried to reassure him but Daryl was lost in his own thoughts hoping that she was fine. "wait rick" he said and ran after him "I'm going to go look for her I cant sit here not knowing if she's fine or not." Rick just nodded "we'll miss you but we all understand" and walked away. As soon as Rick was gone Daryl went over to his cell and packed what he had for supplies and left without saying bye to anyone else.

-Forever-

Carol grabbed her supplies and walked towards her new "home". She sighed as she walked in all she wanted to do was to see Daryl. She missed him and never even got to say goodbye. The house was old but it was good enough it had one bedroom and a few other rooms, it was just her so it didn't matter that it was small. She put all of her stuff away to the places they had to go and sighed again "home sweet home" she said sadly and walked outside to grab the last of her stuff. When she grabbed more she noticed one of her knives were missing.

-Forever-

Walkers were everywhere in the woods, He shot about 20 already and just wanted to keep moving he had to make sure she was fine. He kept walking when he noticed something shiny right at the ends of the woods. Carol's knife was sitting there on the ground. He bent down and grabbed it, "where are you?" he whispered. He held the knife and kept moving, scared now that she would be near a horde and not have her knife, that thought made him move even faster in fear that it was true.

-Forever-

Carol was finally done setting everything up and making the house a little safer. She still was upset though. Left and right no one was around like before, She tried to think of her old group but all that popped into her head was Daryl and how he was all that she wanted right now. "stop he's probably already forgot about me, I'm on my own now" she said to herself but she just couldn't stop thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed by and he was still looking. Each day he looked more and more. The sun was starting to set and he knew he had to stop and rest somewhere. He found a little house on a once used to be busy street and decided that it would be fine for a night. When he walked in he noticed there were supplies and he saw a few candles were lit. "hello?" he yelled but no one replied. He knew someone was there or had to have been there close to that time.

He walked around the house checking every room trying to see if anyone was there. Something was moving outside the back door. He raised his crossbow ready to shoot and opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there was Carol. Daryl stood there speechless he couldn't even form words he was so happy.

-Forver-

Carol was out trying to find more batteries for some flashlights she had, It was getting dark so she figured that she would just go back now before it was to dark. She walked back to her little house and noticed the front door was open. She knew she didn't leave it open. Everything that she had was in there.

"fuck" she thought to herself. She slowly walked around the house trying to be as quiet as possible trying to see through a window or something. She looked through the bedrooms window. All she saw was a tip of a crossbow. She smiled to herself thinking of Daryl. Is it really him she thought. She walked around to the back door still trying to be silent, but it didn't work so well. The door opened and there stood Daryl with his crossbow out staring at her.

"Daryl" she yelled and hugged him. She smiled wide. He hugged her back a little tense but loosened up because it was her.

"why are you out here?" Carol asked pulling out of the hug. "I came out on a run" he lied he didn't want her to know he came out here to find her and make it awkward between him.

"oh" carol said "I guess you'll be heading back soon then to get back before dark". He shook his head "nah I was going to stay out here for the night" he said but he knew now that he found her he was going to be staying there for a while. Carol nodded "well you can stay here as long as you need" she smiled up at him.

Daryl couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. There she was Standing in front of him looking at him with her beautiful eyes and her perfect smile. Carol saw he was staring at her with a smirk and blushed looking away . she liked him but she didn't think he cared about her in that way. "so um are you hungry at all' she asked looking back at him.

"I'm fine… I'm happy your alright.. I mean I don't want anyone dying and stuff" he said. Carol slightly smiled. "I'm glad your fine too" she said. Daryl started staring at her again. Goddamn he thought to himself stop staring, but he couldn't help it he was just so happy to see her again.

Carol looked outside watching the sun go down and made sure that all the flashlights had enough batteries. "It gets really cold in here the bedroom has a fireplace in it so every night I make a fire… you can sleep in there if you want I want you comfortable" she said and looked at him.

"I'm fine you take that room.. its your house" he replied. She sighed "no I would rather you comfortable". Daryl walked over to the couch and started pushing it down the hall. "what are you doing?" She asked him. "im making it so we can both be comfortable" he said as he pushed the couch in the room. "I'll sleep on the couch" he said.

"ok, I'll start a fire" carol said as she walked in. She grabbed her lighter and lit a piece of paper the n threw some logs on it. Daryl watched her impressed, she changed so much from when he first met her and he liked this new Carol even more.

Carol sat down on the bed watching the fire and Daryl sat on the couch it was a comforting silence. "you can sit up here if you want" Carol said patting the spot next to her. He smiled and got up "sure" he said and sat next to her. He could tell she was tired and he was too. "lay down. I know your tired and I could use the sleep too" he said. She nodded and lied back down and pulled the sheets over her. He smiled and got off the bed about to go over to his couch when Carol grabbed his arm. "I'm happy you're here" she said and kissed his forehead then laid back down "goodnight" she said. Daryl blushed and smirked "goodnight" he replied and fell asleep.


	3. the run

Daryl woke up and looked over at Carol who was still sound asleep. He smiled to himself she looked so peaceful and beautiful. The sun was shining on her perfectly and the her shirt wass just low enough to see some of her bra. He shook his head "its not right to look at someone that way when there asleep and don't know" he said to himself. He noticed she was starting to shiver so he got up and pulled the blanket over her then he walked out to the kitchen.

There was some stale cereal sitting on the counter. He grabbed it and filled two bowls and grabbed the Gatorade bottle she found and poured it into cups. He walked in and saw her just sitting up."Hey… I got breakfast ready" he said.

"okay thanks" she said as she stood up and followed him into the kitchen. He handed her the bowl and cup and said "it ain't much but ya". She smiled at him "its fine… nothings gourmet anymore". He smiled back and started to eat. "are you still leaving today?" Carol asked in a kind of disappointed tone. "I was thinking about maybe staying here" he said with a slight smile.

"really?" she asked and her tone was back to her normal one and that made Daryl smile. "ya". Carol looked at him "but what about everyone at the prison and you need to get back with whatever you came on the run for". He looked in her eyes "I lied… I came out here cause… I wanted to find you" he looked away embarrassed. "you came all the way out here to find me?" she asked looking at him. "ya I did… I needed to make sure you were all right" he said and looked at her.

Carol smiled and hugged him, she so badly wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to make it to awkward. He smiled and hugged her tightly back not wanting to let go.

When the hug finally broke he saw that she was blushing and that made him smile even more. She went and put the dishes in the sink trying to hide that she was blushing so much. "we should go on a run and get more food today" she said and daryl nodded. "tell me when your ready to go and we'll leave" he told her as she ran into the room and changed and grabbed her knife.

She walked out 15 minutes later "im ready". He smiled "okay lets go". They walked out the house and walked to the closes gas station.

Daryl opened the door with his crossbow out ready to shoot anything. It looked all clear so they walked in. "I'll go on this side.. you get the other side" Carol said. "okay" he said and started putting some stuff in his bag.

Carol walked to the back of the store and saw a bunch of cases of water bottles and ran over there. She opened a case and started filling her bag. She walked out ands threw a few cans in her bag too. She was just starting to walk over to Daryl when a walker that was stuck under a fallen shelf grabbed her ankle. She fell to the ground and dropped her knife as it used her to pull its self out from under the shelf. "help" she screamed as it got on top of her and she was trying to kick it off. Daryl heard her and dropped everything except for his crossbow and ran full speed over to her. She kicked it a bunch of time but it wouldn't get off she was scared for her life and he saw that he shot an arrow and got it in the skull when it was only an inch away from biting her neck. "Carol!" he yelled and hugged her helping her up "are you okay?... it didn't get you right?" his voice was shaky. She was shaking "ya and he didn't get me…. Thank you" she said still hugging him. " you don't have to thank me I'd save you any time" he said looking at her. Carol slightly smiled "ok".

She started to walk away to grab her bag and knife when he grabbed her hand "Carol… you mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you" he was bright red as he said it. She smiled "you mean a lot to me too… your all I have.. Icant lose you". He smiled and pulled her closer nervously and kissed her softly and quickly. She was blushing like crazy and smiled and kissed him back. He couldn't believe this was actually happening "um I think we should go" he said looking at her. She nodded and grabbed her stuff as he did the same then they walked back home.


	4. that night

They walked back home in silence. Both were thinking about what just happened. Carol's cheeks were still red from blushing. She was smiling thinking about that they had finally kissed. Daryl was smiling too. He couldn't believe he finally told her how he felt.

When they finally reached the house, Carol grabbed Daryl's bag and her own and started putting the supplies away. "I can help put the stuff away" Daryl said walking over to her. She smiled at him "nope I have it you go relax or something" she said and kept putting away the stuff. He smirked and walked into the bedroom and figured he'd start a fire. It was getting colder each day and darker earlier so they'd need fires more often now.

While she was putting away everything she could smell the fire going and grabbed a can of soup and poured it into 2 bowls. She thought it'd be nice to just eat something and actually relax in front of the fire with him. She walked in the room and tapped his shoulder. He jumped a mile "jesus woman you almost gave me a heart attack… I didn't hear you walk in" he said. She laughed a little and handed him the bowl "sorry… but heres dinner" she smiled and sat on her bed. Daryl smiled at her and got up on his couch and started to eat. He couldn't help to stare at her. He got in deep thought about how she's his everything right now. Carol looked over and saw him staring at her and she could tell he was thinking about something. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch "what are you thinking about" she asked and looked at him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her "oh nothing… just the usual kind of stuff" he said.

When they were done eating they put the bowls on the ground for now. "do you have anymore logs.. the fires going out" he asked. She shook her head "theres 2 trees in the back yard that are knocked over we can cut those up tomorrow… but right now no" she said. He just nodded and watched as the fire was slowly dying, watching it made him tired. Carol noticed he was starting to doze off and grabbed his blanket and put it on him then went back on her bed. They both fell asleep fast.

-Forever-

Carol was talking in her sleep. Her dream was starting so perfectly. Her and Daryl were together and Sophia was with them. They were the perfect happy family. Daryl went off to work and he was going to go have lunch with Merle after then come back to have family time. Carol thought while he was gone her and Sophia could have some girl time. She walked up into her room and saw Sophia was sitting there groaning and had blood on her arm. She wouldn't look at Carol she was staring at the wall. "Sophia sweetie whats wrong?" carol asked and walked up to her. Still no reply. "Sophia… you can talk to me" she put her hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Sophia lunged towards her trying to bite, Carol was screaming and crying "Sophia". Sophia just kept trying to bite her. It wasn't her sweet little girl anymore. She heard someone walking up the stairs. "daryl?!" she yelled. She looked at the door way and there stood Ed laughing as he watched her struggling not to get bit. "that's what you deserve you little bitch" he said with a smirk. Sophia got closer about ready to bite her in the face. She screamed again trying to push her off. She couldn't hurt her little girl but she didn't want to die.

Daryl woke up to her screaming and kicking "Carol!" he yelled shaking her. He hated seeing her scared like this. "Carol wake up!" he yelled still shaking her. She finally opened her eyes and the second she did she hugged him crying. "it's ok… it's ok" he tried to calm her down and hugged her tighter. "I know it was just a bad dream… I'm sorry to wake you up" she said wiping away tears. "don't be sorry… I'd rather have you fine then sleep" he said. She let go of him and put her head on his shoulder calming down. He slightly smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "we all have nightmares especially with all these damn walkers.. don't beat yourself up over this okay" he said looking at her. "I wont I promise" she said, she was finally calmed down.

She laid back down a little tired now. She felt a lot better with him there. Daryl saw her start to doze off and he got up to go back on his couch. Carol looked up to see him walking over there "Daryl… could you sleep with me tonight? I feel a lot safer with you near me" she asked. He nodded and walked over nervously. She wanted him in her bed, he knew not like in that way but still. He laid down next to her. She put her head on his chest and cuddled into his side. He was tense at first but loosened up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She was already fast asleep. He loved having her this close to him.

He watched her as she slept smiling. He was crazy about her and it took him this long to finally let her know. They've known each other 3 years and now finally he told her that he cares about her. He thought about earlier…. She could've been gone forever if he didn't shoot that fucker in time and she wouldn't have even known how much he did care. She was really all he had and if he lost her he couldn't go on. He was crazy about her. "she needs to know how much I really love her" he thought as he started falling asleep.


	5. capter 5

Carol woke up still in the same position. She smiled, she loved being this close to him. She didn't want to move because she didn't want him to wake and she loved laying like this with him. She noticed he was starting to wake up so she faked she was asleep. He woke up and looked at her. He liked this and she looked so pretty as usual. He kissed her forehead and sat up very slowly. She smiled and opened her eyes. "good morning" she said with a smile as she sat up. He smirked "hey… I was going to go cut up those trees and start a early fire. She smiled "okay axe is in the shed and ill find something for breakfast" she got up and went in the kitchen.

Daryl walked outside and grabbed the axe. He looked at the trees and decided he'd cut up the smaller one for today. He started cutting it up. The sun was shining and made it okay outside. Carol couldn't help it looked through the window and watched him. She loved watching him. He cut up half the tree and figured that would be enough for the next few days. He brought in some of the logs and kept going in and out until all of it was inside.

Carol threw a water bottle at him. He caught it and smirked "nice throw" he said. She handed him a granola bar and she watched as he started the fire. She smiled and sat on the couch. He turned around and saw her watching him. He smirked "what ya looking at?" he asked. She smiled "just looking at you" she replied. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her while he ate his granola bar.

She put her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm so happy you came here when you did" she said. He smirked "I am too… i-I… love you" he said almost in a whisper. She heard him just fine and blushed "I love you too" she said with a smile. He smiled, She really was perfect for him. He kissed her cheek and watched her blush, he smirked. He loved seeing that he could make her so happy. "so what's the plan for today?" he asked and looked down at her. "I don't know… we should probably try and get warmer clothes and stuff" she suggested. "ya we should… is there a store close by?" he asked. "it's a few blocks away… we can use the car… it has enough gas to get there and back" she said. "okay" he got up and grabbed his crossbow "you ready?" he asked. "ya" she got up and grabbed her knife then started the car.

They were driving towards the store. It was only like a 15 minute drive. Once they got there Daryl went in first making sure it was totally safe. He walked over to the guys section and looked around. He grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a black jacket, 4 long sleeves and then just another short sleeve.

Carol was walking around in the womans section. She grabbed a jacket, a red tank top with a matching sweatshirt, 3 long sleeves and some jeans also some more underwear and bras. She was done and put her stuff in the car, then walked back in and saw there were blankets and grabbed some. "you done looking around?" he asked and walked over to her. "ya I already put my stuff in the car… are you all set?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to the car and threw his stuff in the back too. "the only good thing about getting clothes now is that you don't have to pay" he said and laughed lightly. Carol smiled she loved his laugh. She was about to get back in the driver seat when he pulled her away and got in it "you drove here I can get us back". She smiled "okay" and got in the passenger seat.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled out of the parking lot starting on the way home. "we should try and get some gas now when were out… one car on this road has to have some" he said looking at the cars all around the sides of the roads. "good idea" she said and looked over at him. He pulled over and grabbed the gasoline container and tube. Carol walked over to a pickup truck making sure no walkers were in and opened the door. Daryl walked over to the truck she was at "this would've been a nice truck if it had the keys in there". She laughed and smiled "ya it would've been… could put a lot of stuff in the back".

He smirked and went to the back of the truck and put the tube in the gas area. Only 5 gallons came out. "not a lot left in this one" he yelled up to Carol. He got up and walked over to another car and only got a few more gallons. "you getting anything?" she asked. He shook his head and looked at her "nope.. nothing here". She sighed "oh well.. we can get some later.. lets just go home". He smirked "okay I'm good with that" he said and grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. She smiled "someone's excited to go back to the house" she said as she got into the passenger seat. He got in and started the car again. They drove down the road and to the house again.

He reached into the back and grabbed all his stuff and hers then walked inside. She smiled as she watched him walk inside then she grabbed the blankets and followed him in. She went straight into the bedroom and put away all the new clothes they got. He watched her and smiled "I'll be right back… going to go get a water and something to eat".

She grabbed some of her new clothes and started to change into them. She just put on a new thong and a pair of jeans. Daryl grabbed what he neede and was going back to the room to sit in front of the fire. He pushed open the door a little and saw her standing there hooking her bra strap. His face turned bright red as he slowly closed it again and went back in the kitchen. He stood there with a smirk on his face. She couldn't find out that he saw her though she'd probably be mad or embarrassed.

She was done changing and was sitting on the bed when he came back in the room. "I see you changed… it looks nice" he said with a smirk his face was still red from earlier. She blushed and smiled "thanks… are you going to change?" she asked. "I guess so… been in this for a while" He said grabbing his clothes. She walked out into the kitchen so he could change. He smirked and pulled off his old shirt replacing it with a black long sleeve then put on some boxers and jeans then opened the door. "you can come back in" he yelled out to her. She smiled and walked back inside the room "you look good" she said.

He smirked and looked at her, she was blushing like crazy and looking away. He loved being with her and seeing her like this. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. she smiled and sat up on the bed "I wish we could watch movies and stuff like before" she said looking at the tv over the fireplace. He nodded "ya that would be nice" he said as he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. He smirked "do you ever miss everyone at the prison?" he said looking at her. "I missed you when I left but you're here now…I miss Lizzie and Mika" she said. He smiled slightly "ya.. I kind of miss everyone.. but I'd rather be here with you" he said. She smiled and couldn't help herself anymore she turned around and kissed him.

He kissed back and put his hands to her waist. She smiled against his lips and kissed him again. He loved having his lips on hers. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth and he added more passion into the kiss. Carol let out a small moan as he did so. She loved this. They finally broke the kiss and she looked at her "was that okay?" she asked. He had a huge smile on his face "that was perfect". She smiled and pecked his lips.


	7. chapter 7

Hey sorry its been a while between school and chores and I had a concert last night that I went to but heres the next part. :D

Carol laid down smiling, she loved him so much. She looked up at him who was still sitting up and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. He smiled and laid next to her. He was tired even though it was a pretty relaxing day.

She looked at him as he was looking towards the door. She scooted closer to him and ran her hand through his hair. She knew he'd turn around from that, and he did. He looked at her who was smiling at him and pushed up right against him. He could feel himself going hard from how he was and how close she was to him. His face turned red and he didn't say anything.

She smiled and wondered why he was so red and embarrassed. She kissed his cheek "what's wrong?" she asked. He was way to embarrassed to tell her. "um nothing… I just like relaxing with you" he said looking anywhere but at her. "you seem like your embarrassed" she said. He looked at her "no… I've just never really been like this with anyone" he said. She smiled and kissed him quickly. She started to pull away, but he pulled her back into his lips and kissed her again.

She smiled then kissed him back adding more passion to it. He felt himself getting harder and he pulled away embarrassed again. She noticed his erection and smiled. She didn't think she could have that affect on him. "Daryl… you don't have to be embarrassed" She Looked at him. He knew it was stupid to be embarrassed about but he didn't want her to be disgusted by him. "I'm sorry….." he said. "don't be sorry… I love you and nothings going to change that" she said looking at him. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He smiled "you know how to change my mood so fast… I love ya too to let you know".

She smiled and slightly blushed, She waited 3 years to finally be with him and its happened this past week. She really did love him and she could tell he loved her. He didn't treat her like Ed did, Ed didn't love her… but Daryl was so different to her. She just kept thinking. She finally snapped out of it and saw that he was looking at her. 

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "are you tired at all?" he asked looking down at her. She nodded slightly and cuddled into his side more "your so warm" she said. He laughed lightly and pulled the blankets up over them "that better?" he asked. She smiled "ya it is" she still was cuddled into his side and not ready to not be. He yawned and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. He smirked and fell asleep right away holding her in his arms.

Sorry it was short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer.


	8. Chapter 8

There were gun shots outside and crying. Carol woke up first hearing everything, she shook Daryl until he woke up. He heard it too. "you stay here I'll go check it out" He said looking at her and jumping out of bed quickly. "I'm going to… your not going out alone" she said grabbing her jacket and knife. He sighed "please stay I don't want you to get hurt" he looked at her.

"Daryl I'll be fine… I want to help… what if it's people we know or something" she said looking at him. "fine… but you got to promise you'll be safe… if it gets to bad you leave ok?" he said looking at her. She nodded and hugged him "I promise". They both ran out the door and went straight to the woods.

Daryl saw foot prints leading to a clearing in the woods and followed them. Carol was behind him until she heard a scream and she ran towards the scream. She ran as fast as she could as she heard the screams get louder.

Mika and Lizzie were standing there with Judith and surrounded by walkers. She ran over to them and stabbed a few walkers, while Mika shot a few. "Carol!" Mika yelled and ran over to her hugging her. Carol couldn't believe they were out here all alone. She hugged her back tightly then took Judith from Lizzie. "why are you guys out here? Is anyone with you?" she asked them. Lizzie looked at her "the governor attacked the prison and everyone got split up… Me and Mika grabbed Judith and Tyresse came with us" she said. Carol looked around "where is he?". Mika pointed towards where she came from.

Daryl followed the foot prints all the way till the end. He saw train tracks and a bunch of walkers everywhere. They were surrounding a group of survivors so he ran down to help them. An arrow went right through a walkers skull and it drooped reviling Tyresse helping the people. "tyresse" he yelled as he killed a few more. Tyresse looked up at him and smirked when all the walkers were dead "it's so good to see you" he said.

Daryl looked at him "why are you out here?" he asked. Tyresse looked at him "I was about to ask you the same… when the prison got attacked you weren't around". Daryl looked confused "what? The prison got attacked?" he asked shocked "where is every.." he was about to ask when Carol walked over with Judith, Lizzie, and Mika.

Daryl ran up to her and hugged her "are you ok?" he asked. She smiled "yes I'm fine… I found them in the woods and I knew you followed the foot prints so I came back over here" she said. She was a lot braver now then when everyone first met her. He slightly smiled "ok…" he looked down in her arms and saw Judith "hey little ass kicker" he said. Judith smiled and giggled lightly. Carol smiled watching her.

Tyresse watched them and knew something was up between them. He knew Daryl liked her and everyone could tell she liked him, but they wouldn't tell each other how they felt before. But now they were like totally different. He walked up to them "thank you for helping us" he said. "it was no problem" Carol said. Tyreese looked at Daryl "so where are you guys heading?" he asked. Daryl looked at him "back to the house we found… Did you guys follow these tracks here?" he asked. Tyresse looked down the tracks "no… we might though.. it seems pretty clear and they have to lead to somewhere" he said. Daryl looked at the tracks. They probably did lead somewhere better maybe.

Mika looked around "I want to stay with Carol" she said. Tyresse looked at Mika "I don't know if there going to where we are" he said. Carol looked at Mika "were staying around here..you guys are following the tracks" she said. Mika frowned and looked down. Tyresse looked at her and felt bad. "there's houses around ours and the street is usally pretty clear.. haven't had to many problems there yet" Carol said looking at Tyresse "you guys could stay around here for at least tonight… the sun goes down earlier and you need supplies and stuff for the trip".

Mika smiled "yes.. I want to stay". Lizzie slightly smiled "I do too" she said. Daryl smirked slightly seeing Carol with them. Kids loved her so much, but he loved her more he thought.

They all walked back to the street. Carol took the kids into there house for now, while Daryl and Tyresse went to clear the house next door. The house was a little bigger than theres. It had one bathroom, a master bedroom like theres, then a small guest room. Daryl walked around checking every room. He checked the cabinets and saw they were full of food "you got some supplies here" he yelled to Tyresse. Everything was clear so they went back to his and Carol's house.

Judith was asleep on the couch and Mika and Lizzie were on the bed playing around. Carol was standing in the door way watching them and smiling. Daryl walked up to her and hugged her from behind making her smile more. He kissed her cheek and let go of her. Lizzie watched them and smiled "are you two together?" she asked sitting down looking at them. Carol blushed "ya we are now" she said with a smile. Lizzie smiled "are you two going to get married like my dad and mom did?" she asked "I know its not the same as it was.. but still". Carol looked at her "well maybe… I'm not sure… you have to talk to him about that" she said laughing lightly. He smirked and thought about being married to her. It wouldn't be much different except she would officially be his forever, he liked that thought, he didn't want anyone ever messing with her. She was his and his only.

Lizzie looked over at Mika "come on lets check out our new home… and you guys can have alone time" she added looking at Carol and Daryl. Mika grabbed Judith and she and Lizzie walked out and followed Tyreese to there new house.

Carol smiled and sat on the bed. Daryl closed the door and sat next to her. "they love you… like your there own mom" he said with a smirk. She smiled "there cute… I like being with them… but I also like being alone with you" she said. He smiled "well we have some alone time for now" he said. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and laid her down so he was over her. She smiled and kissed him again. They started making out and He put his hands at the bottom of her shirt. He slowly started to lift it up. She smiled at him. He pulled her shirt fully off. She had a few scars on her sides but her body was still perfect. He started kissing her neck and she moaned a little. She ran her hands through his hair. He smirked and Started going lower until he was kissing the skin right above the top of her bra. She bucked her hips slightly loving what was going on. She pulled off his shirt and smiled. They made out again and he slid his hands around her unhooking her bra. He pulled it off of her and felt himself go hard. She grabbed his hand with her and moved his hand to cup her breast. He groaned a little at the feeling of her breast. She was so perfect. She started to pull down his pants when there was a knock at the door. Daryl got off of her quickly and pulled his pants back up and put a shirt on, while Carol just covered herself in the blanket. He opened the door and it was Lizzie and Mika.

"tyresse ran out of fire wood.. he asked if we could get more if you had any" Lizzie said. Daryl walked over and handed them a few logs "is that enough or do you need me to carry some too?" he asked. Lizzie looked at the wood he gave them "this is enough.. sorry to bother you" she said and they walked away.

He closed the door again and laid back down next to Carol and kissed her. She cuddled up into his side and just pulled her shirt back on. He smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her "you might want to keep that off.. we can try again and hope no one interrupts" he said. She smiled and laughed lightly then rested her head on his chest looking up at him.


	9. tag

Daryl woke up the next morning late. He rolled over and noticed Carol was already up. He sat up and walked out of the room. Carol was sitting in the kitchen feeding Judith while Lizzie was talking to her. He smiled and walked over to the table and sat with them. Lizzie finished telling her story about when she was little and her parents used to always bring her to the park even though she couldn't run around yet. Mika walked inside eating a candy bar. Lizzie saw her right away "where did you get that?" she asked. Mika looked at her "there's a few in the house… who ever lived there before liked chocolate" she said taking another bite. Lizzie grabbed Mika's hand and ran back to their house to get more.

Carol laughed lightly and smiled still holding Judith. Daryl looked at her and smirked "how long have ya been up for?" he asked. She looked at him "about an hour or so I'd say" she said putting Judith on the ground to play with a few toys that Tyresse had for her. Daryl smiled at her "you'r so good with kids" he said. She smiled "well I had a kid before and I loved being around kids when I was younger so I guess it just comes naturally" she said. He smiled at her and thought about Sophia… he knew it killed her to think about her and he could understand.

She looked at him and smiled. He was in thought right now, she could tell because how he was staring at nothing and quiet. He snapped out of it and saw her looking at him "wait what?" he asked thinking she said something. She smiled "I didn't say anything I was just looking at you" she said. He smirked he loved how she would tell him if she was just staring at him and everything. She looked at him "you want anything to eat?" she asked. "nah" he shook his head "I'll just have something a little later" he said. She nodded "okay". Judith was crawling around and went to the front door and started whining. Carol walked over to her and picked her up calming her down. Judith calmed down quickly in her arms. She sat back down with Judith in her arms.

Her and Daryl talked for a while until the kids came back over. Mika had chocolate on her face and Lizzie was still eating a piece of chocolate. Carol looked at them and knew they'd be on a sugar rush. Daryl laughed seeing them like this. "why don't we go play tag or something in the back yard" Carol suggested. Mika and Lizzie both agreed quickly and ran out the back door. Carol put the sleeping Judith on the couch and put a fallen cabinet on the end so she couldn't climb off. She walked outside after them and left the door open so she could hear Judith if she woke up. Daryl was sitting on the steps of the back door watching the girls run around.

Carol started off being it and ran after the two little girls and tagged Lizzie. Mika was close to Lizzie so she got tagged easily by her sister then Mika ran up and tagged Daryl "you're it". He smirked slightly "I'm not playing though" he said. Mika smiled "well you have to now… you're it". Daryl laughed and got up "fine" he said. Carol smiled seeing him play and how cute Mika just was. Daryl ran around and came up behind Carol and hugged her from behind "you're it now" he said with a smirk. She laughed and watched as he ran off with the girls. She ran around again and got Mika this time. Mika laughed.

They played for about an hour but then everyone was pretty tired and Carol thought Judith would wake up soon too. They all went inside and grabbed a water drinking it at the table. "that was so fun" Mika said looking at everyone. Carol smiled at her "ya it was" she said. Daryl smirked and wrapped an arm around Carol "it wasn't that bad" he said. Mika smiled "you had fun.. I know it" she said looking at him. He smiled "ok ya I did" he admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie and Mika were lying on the ground catching there breath and relaxing from running around, while Carol and Daryl were out in the kitchen talking. "that was so cute" Carol said smiling at Daryl. He looked at her "what was?". She smiled wider "you know… the way Mika was with you and then you actually played". He smiled and laughed lightly "well all of you guys were having fun and I wanted to join so it worked out good".

"Carol? Can I have another water?" Mika yelled out. Carol smiled slightly "yep" she grabbed a bottle and walked in handing it to her. "thank you mo- I mean Carol… sorry". Carol slightly smiled "its fine" then she walked out looking down thinking of Sophia. Daryl sat at the table waiting for her to come back out. "what's wrong?" he asked getting up and getting closer to her. "nothing" she said and slightly smiled up at him. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead "you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked looking at her. She nodded her head and smiled "I know". He looked back down at her "you'r so damn cute" he said and smiled before kissing her softly on the lips.

A few hours passed by and the girls were asleep and Judith went with Tyresse for the rest of the night so Daryl and Carol decided to go on a walk before the sun went down. They were walking around the street holding hands watching as the sunset was just starting and sat down. Daryl wrapped his arm around Carol smiling "its so nice to have alone time like this". She smiled "ya it is.. especially getting out of the house and getting to do something that doesn't involve killing". He laughed lightly "ya… I even get sick of killing walkers all the time" he said. The sun went down quickly and he could tell she was already kind of tired which he was exhausted so they started going back home, taking there time. "I wish I met you before the world turned out like this" Carol said looking at him. He smiled "I do too" he walked closer to her. When they got closer to the house they heard laughter and heard Lizzie saying "you'r it". Carol smiled "there playing again". "I'm not joining this time… I'm too tired and I'd rather just lay down and relax with you" he said smiling.

"Lizzie!" Mika screamed and Daryl and Carol saw her running outside. They started running towards them. Lizzie laughed and ran with a walker following her "get me if you can" she said playfully to the walker. Mika stared at her worried and Carol ran full speed and tackled the walker stabbing it. Lizzie looked at her "friend" and Carol starting to get teary eyed "why would you do that? She was my friend" she yelled at Carol. Carol looked at her shocked "Lizzie it was a walker… it was going to hurt you" she said. "It was my friend and you killed it" she screamed again. Daryl ran over "Lizzie stop yelling at Carol she's protecting you… that thing could've killed you". Lizzie started crying "no it wouldn't have… IT WAS MY FRIEND" she yelled again "you'r the people who would hurt me" she said walking over to Tyresse's house pissed off. Mika looked scared "she thinks there her friends…. She used to feed them all the time" she said. Carol looked at her shocked "she was?". Mika nodded "don't tell her I told you though… I'm juat going to go to sleep" she said walking away also. Carol sighed looking down. "everything will be fine" Daryl said as he walked over to her "let's just go inside".


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl walked Carol inside still thinking about what just happened and went straight into there room. He plopped down on the bed so exhausted and shocked that Lizzie was playing with and feeding walkers. Carol walked into the room seeing him lying there and slightly smiled sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around her gently and pulled her so she was lying down and kissed her gently "hey everything will be fine" he said trying to comfort her.

"she needs to understand that there not her friends… she can get herself killed or Mika or Judith" she said looking at him. He nodded not knowing what to say. She sighed "how couldn't I have seen she was like this… I thought she knew they were dangerous and not to mess around with them an-"

Daryl interrupted her with his lips and hugging her pulling her close "don't beat yourself up over this… she'll eventually understand until then we just need to keep a close eye on her". She nodded and yawned kissing him gently on the cheek "I think I'm going to go to bed im so tired" she said not wanting to just fall asleep on him. He smiled and pulled the blankets over them "same here" he said and kissed her on her forehead as she started to doze off.

They woke up the next morning to a knock at there door and Carol answered it. Tyresse was standing at the door with some stuff "me and the girls are going to leave to start going towards Terminus… are you guys going to come?" he asked looking at her then looking to Daryl. Daryl got up and walked over to the door and looked at Carol. Carol looked back at him "I think we should…. It sounds perfect… it might actually be a sanctuary".

"it sounds to good to be true though" he looked at her "this place is good for us too.. I don't want to go back on the road". Tyresse looked at him "Daryl just imagine though after everything we went through finally having somewhere that's actually safe… and this place wont last forever you see its already kind of crappy". Carol nodded and looked at Daryl "we should go". He sighed "I guess so… but you better be damn carful on the road and listen to me… if not were turning around and staying here" he said in a strict tone and you could tell he was a little worried. Tyresse smiled "great I'll go tell the girls" he ran out and over to his house again.

Carol smiled at him and started grabbing her clothes putting them in the bag she used for runs to grab supplies. He looked at her "you know I mean that though… I cant lose you" he started grabbing some of his clothes. She smiled wrapping his arms around him and kissed him "you wont lose me… im not going to leave your side" she said looking at him and kissed him again more passionately. He kissed her back adding tongue into the kiss and dropped down onto the bed. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back exploring his mouth again with her tongue and started pulling his shirt off when she heard Mika giggle. Mika covered her eyes "um.. tyresse sent me over to check how much longer you'll need". Carol stood up quickly "um another like 15 minutes" she smiled at her. She giggled a little still "ok I'll go tell him" she ran out of the house. Daryl got up and smirked at her started packing again "we'll just have to continue this later" he smiled. She blushed slightly and finished packing her stuff and walked out into the kitchen throwing some food and water into her bag also. She put her belt on with her knife holder and slid the knife back into it then walked over to Daryl.

By 15 minutes they all were outside ready to start heading out. Each of them had a back pack or something and Carol took Judith into her arms and was in charge of protecting her for the first shift.


End file.
